


One thing can make it all change in just one night

by draguar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, F/F, Oneshot, Slytherin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draguar/pseuds/draguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un réveil au beau milieu de la nuit, une surprise ratée, mais le jeu en vaut quand même la chandelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One thing can make it all change in just one night

\- Clarke ! Clarke, debout ! Dépêche-toi !

Un grognement rauque émanant de sous la couette fut la seule chose qui répondit à l'excitation soudaine de Lexa. Il était presque trois heures du matin et il faisait pour une fois calme dans les dortoirs. La veille, un important match avait eu lieu, les fêtes avaient donc été nombreuses et la majeure partie des étudiants se remettaient encore péniblement de cette nuit qui avait vu les Serpentards écraser littéralement les Gryffondors dans une partie de Quidditch anthologique. Clarke y comprit. Elle avait marqué un certain nombre de points pour son équipe et avait été justement fêtée, son état de fatigue s'avérait ainsi inversement proportionnel à sa fougue précédente. Aussi l'arrivée soudaine de la brune à côté de son lit au milieu de la nuit n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Un autre jour, l'élément aurait été discutable, mais pas maintenant. 

\- Va-t-en. Je dors.

Clarke n'était pas vraiment sûre que son grommellement avait été intelligible, mais elle fut fière d'avoir réussi à parler et s'autorisa un retour dans les confortables bras de Morphée. Sauf que manque de chance, sa camarade en avait décidé autrement. Le matelas s'affaissa, la couverture bougea un peu et la blonde sentit soudainement un souffle chaud et une haleine mentholée balayer la moitié de son visage qui n'était pas enterré dans l'oreiller. Machinalement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lexa. Cette dernière s'était tout simplement allongée à côté d'elle et l'observait avec un pli soucieux entre les sourcils. Elle resta silencieuse malgré l’œil bleu qui la scrutait et ce fut finalement Clarke qui poussa un long soupir avant de se redresser pour cacher avec sa tignasse le rougissement sur ses joues. Heureusement, il faisait toujours très sombre dans les cachots et elle doutait que la brune ait pu voir le carmin colorant sa peau suite à ce long échange de regards et cette proximité. Les regards, Clarke s'y était habituée. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la table des Serpentards après sa répartition, son regard n'avait cessé de croiser celui de Lexa Wood. Cinq ans plus tard, c'était toujours le cas, mais la recherche instinctive de proximité était venue s'ajouter à l'équation au fil du temps et le tout avait inséré la gêne entre elles lorsqu'il était devenu évident que le temps était compté. Lexa était en septième année, c'était maintenant ou jamais, mais Clarke avait été bien incapable de faire le premier pas et elle s'était ridiculisée plus d'une fois en agissant étrangement à cause d'un geste qui auparavant lui aurait paru parfaitement approprié. Lexa faisait sa part de gaffes aussi, mais elle parvenait à s'en sortir avec plus de brio étonnement. L'aura de puissance qu'elle avait toujours dégagée aidait probablement aussi. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wood ?

La voix de la blonde était sortie de façon légèrement tremblante, elle espéra donc que cela serait mis sur le compte de la fatigue et non de son trouble grandissant. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Lexa qui irradiait à quelques centimètres du sien et elle aurait désespérément voulu se glisser simplement tout contre elle plutôt que de tenter de conserver une distance sécuritaire malgré la petitesse du lit. 

\- Clarke.

Alors qu'elle s'était décidée à ne pas la regarder, la sixième année tourna la tête avant même d'y réfléchir. Lexa appelant son nom équivalait au nord et à l'aiguille d'une boussole moldue. Maintenant qu'elle faisait face à la brune, elle remarqua son sourire et le pétillement dans ses yeux verts. Rien à voir à le pli soucieux qu'elle avait entraperçu tout à l'heure. Même si elle savait que c'était mauvais pour elle, elle en fut heureuse et apprécia cette vue si rare d'une Lexa au sourire complet. Il ne dévoilait peut-être pas ses dents comme ceux d'Octavia qui souriait comme un rayon de soleil, mais les coins de ses lèvres remontaient plus haut qu'à l'accoutumé et la lumière atteignait ses orbes vertes dans lesquelles semblaient alors danser des flammes. C'était ce sourire qui faisait fondre Clarke, le vrai sourire de Lexa. Alors cette dernière aurait pu en cet instant lui demander n'importe quoi. 

\- Viens avec moi. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Et bien sûr, Clarke accepta et se traîna hors du lit non sans se plaindre. 

* * *

Un moment plus tard, les deux filles grimpaient en trottinant les marches de la tour d'astronomie. Clarke avait bien essayé d'obtenir des informations sur la raison de leur sortie, mais elle avait abandonné quand Lexa avait commencé à rouler des yeux avec un petit sourire craquant au coin des lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle posait une question. Aussi elle arrêta d'en poser et resta plongée dans le silence en cherchant un autre sujet de conversation. Ce n'était pas que le silence était inconfortable, bien au contraire, il était trop confortable. Clarke se suffisait parfaitement d'écouter le bruit de leurs pas, le froissement de leurs vêtements et le souffle légèrement rauque de Lexa alors qu'elle menait la marche. Il était donc nécessaire qu'elle se change les idées pour éviter de sombrer dans cet instant qui lui donnait juste envie de tendre la main pour prendre celle de la brune. 

\- C'était un beau match hier. Tu as mis une vrai pâtée à Blake. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Il aurait pu arrêter certains de tes tirs facilement.  
\- Laisse moi deviner... Tu les aurais arrêté ?  
\- Bien entendu.

Clarke rit quand elle vit Lexa redresser les épaules en bombant le torse avec une fierté feinte. Fière, elle l'était, mais sûrement pas au point de fanfaronner de la sorte. Cela faisait partie du jeu et la suite du dialogue avait été écrite par avance et récitée un nombre incalculable de fois. 

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas s'appeler Alexandria Olivia Wood.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Lexa de rire. Clarke su immédiatement d'où provenait ce petit gloussement. Il avait été généré par le souvenir commun de leur première dispute lorsque Clarke avait mis cet argument – avec sérieux cette fois – sur le tapis. Ce jour-là, elle avait blessé Lexa en prétendant qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine privilégiée qui ne devait son talent au Quidditch qu'à son père qui lui avait appris à jouer depuis qu'elle était en âge de tenir sur un balais pour enfant. Elle avait été encore plus loin en disant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une place dans l'équipe si elle ne s'était pas appelé Wood. Maintenant, elles en riaient, mais à l'époque la situation était terrible. Tout ça à cause d'une broutille et de la jalousie de Clarke qui étant un an plus jeune n'avait pas pu rejoindre les rangs des Verts et Argents en même temps que la brune. Peut-être aussi un peu à cause de la jalousie croissante qu'elle avait éprouvé dès l'instant où elle s'était rendue compte que Costia Thomas avait alors cessé d'encourager les Pouffsouffle durant les matchs au profit des Serpentards et qu'elle était toujours dans les parages quand Lexa sortait des vestiaires. Si désormais elle considérait Costia comme une amie, il avait fallu pour ça beaucoup de temps et la rupture des deux filles. Étonnement, il avait été plus facile pour Clarke d'apprécier Costia dès lors que la brune avait rompu avec elle de façon à se concentrer sur ses études. Elle s'était alors rendue compte qu'elle avait avec l'ex-petite amie de cette dernière beaucoup de points communs dont une passion pour le dessin.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, Clarke ne se rendit pas compte qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination et que Lexa lui parlait. Un claquement de doigts devant son visage la fit brusquement redescendre sur terre et accéléra considérablement son rythme cardiaque. Une main sur le cœur, elle recula dans un sursaut et fusilla Lexa du regard. Un peu boudeuse, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa les alentours. Il n'y avait rien de spécial. Elles étaient au sommet de la tour et le vent fouettait tout autour d'elles. 

\- Je croyais que tu devais me montrer quelque chose.

Lexa fronça légèrement les sourcils à cause de ce changement d'humeur, mais son sourire revient rapidement alors qu'elle allait se pencher contre la balustrade pour regarder le ciel. Clarke resta quand à elle à sa place, attendant simplement. Quand elle vit Lexa vérifier à plusieurs reprises sa montre, tout en jetant de réguliers coups d’œil vers le haut, elle ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de s'approcher. Elle entendit alors les murmures contrariés de la brune dont le visage était désormais crispé. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- C'est bizarre.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça va tout gâcher si je te le dis.  
\- Gâcher quoi ? Il n'y a rien.  
\- Oui, mais il devrait y avoir quelque chose. Je suis sûre qu'ils avaient dit dans la Gazette que ce serait pour ce soir. J'ai même compté large pour qu'on arrive pendant et pas avant, mais pas trop tard non plus pour être sûre qu'on ne loupe rien.  
\- Sauf qu'il n'y a rien.  
\- Je sais !

La voix de Lexa éclata dans la frustration et Clarke s'en voulu un peu d'avoir insisté sur le ratage de cette surprise si importante aux yeux de son amie. D'un autre côté, elle était fatiguée et il faisait froid, son attitude n'était donc pas dénuée de légitimité. Pour tenter d'apaiser la brune, elle posa la main sur son épaule et chercha son regard qu'elle ne parvient pas à croiser. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? Parle moi, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'apprécier quand même si cela se produit.

Un soupir las quitta les lèvres de Lexa.

\- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû mordre comme ça. C'est juste que j'avais tout préparé. Cette nuit, il devait y avoir une éclipse de super lune et comme tu vois la lune est parfaitement normale.

C'était donc ça. Clarke se mordit la lèvre en tentant de réprimer la bouffée d'affection qu'elle ressentait. Lexa était adorable. La blonde pouvait aisément imaginer le soin qu'elle avait dû mettre dans la préparation de son plan avec pour seul objectif de lui faire plaisir. Lexa était une des seules personnes qui s'intéressait à son amour pour l'astronomie. 

\- C'est pas grave. La nuit est quand même belle.

Lexa sourit, toujours un peu penaude malgré tout. Galvanisée par l'immensité du ciel et les émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle suite à l'attention de la brune, Clarke souleva le bras de cette dernière pour le passer autour de ses épaules et ainsi pouvoir se nicher contre elle. Elle enlaça ensuite la taille de Lexa en fixant obstinément le vide devant elle. Ses joues devaient être cramoisies, mais Clarke s'en fichait. 

\- Il fait froid, mais je veux encore rester et attendre.

C'était une excuse totalement bidon qui lui valut pourtant une étreinte plus serrée et un baiser papillon déposé au sommet de sa tête. Qu'importe l'absence de l'éclipse, elle avait Lexa et c'était amplement suffisant pour assurer la réussite de cette fin de nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu une inspiration soudaine en désespérant de ne pas voir l'éclipse de lune. Puisque l'idée était là, je me suis dit autant l'écrire et la poster o/ C'est du cheesy gratuit, mais j'assume totalement xD


End file.
